1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to multimedia control and more specifically to sharing a limited number of multimedia control resource among a greater number of devices based upon the physical locations of one or more active wireless endpoint units within a structure.
2. Background Information
As consumer electronic devices become more complicated, the burden of controlling such devices has also increased. To partially address this issue, a number of advanced control systems have been developed that attempt to coordinate the operation of multiple consumer electronic devices, while providing a unified, and hopefully intuitive, control interface to a user.
For example, a variety of control systems have been developed to control audio/video (A/V) components, home lighting devices, home automation devices and other types of electronic devices. Such control systems may include one or more centrally located, or distributed, controllers, coupled to devices arrayed throughout a structure, for example a user's home. For instance, a first room of the structure may include a display device, such as a television or monitor, and one or more content source devices, such as a DVD player, a cable box, a media server, etc. Similarly, a second room of the structure may also include a display device, and possibly one or more content source devices. A controller may be coupled to each of these devices, and control, switch signals between and/or otherwise interoperate with the devices. A user may interact with the controller, rather than the individual devices under control. The controller then, in turn, generates appropriate control signals and disseminates these signals to the devices, switches data between the devices, and otherwise causes the devices to operate in a desired manner.
In order to control, switch data between and/or otherwise interoperate with devices, the controller may make use of a number of multimedia control resources. As used herein, the term “multimedia control resource” should be interpreted broadly to encompass a variety of types of special-purpose circuitry, for example, circuitry including one or more application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs) or configured programmable is logic devices (PLDs), as well as general-purpose circuitry, for example, circuitry including one or more processors capable of executing differing software instructions to perform differing tasks, as well as executing software modules, for example, instances of a class in an executing object oriented software program, wherein the special-purpose circuitry or general-purpose circuitry or software modules are operable to perform a function relating to control, switching, or interoperation with one or more devices under control of a controller.
In conventional controllers, a separate multimedia control resource may be provided for each device under the control of the controller that may utilize that type of multimedia control resource. That is, there may be a one-to-one correspondence between a particular type of multimedia control resource and devices that may use that type of resource, up to a maximum number of devices that are supported by the controller. Such a one-to-one arrangement may advantageously allow devices to utilize multimedia control resources whenever they may need to do so, absent any need for resource arbitration. However, overshadowing this advantage, there are a number of significant shortcomings.
Certain hardware-based multimedia control resources may be quite complex and accordingly costly to manufacturer. Thus, to provide a dedicated multimedia control resource for each device that may make use of that type of resource may be quite expensive. This cost typically becomes incorporated into the eventual retail price of the controller. Further, some hardware-based multimedia control resources may consume significant physical space. For example, the circuitry of a particular multimedia control resource may require a significant footprint on one or more circuit boards. In some controllers, internal component space may be at a premium, and space consumed to provide a dedicated control resource for each device may necessitate tradeoffs in other features that may not be included in the controller. Similarly, certain software-based multimedia control resources may consume significant memory and/or processing capacity of a controller. Accordingly, to provide a software based-multimedia control resource for each device may necessitate the use of larger memories and faster processors in the controller, again increasing expense. Likewise, certain software-based multimedia control resources may be subject to certain restrictive licenses. In some cases, to instantiate additional instances of a software-based resource may require the payment of additional licensing fees.
Certain prior controllers have attempted to address these shortcomings by sharing some types of multimedia control resources according to various schemes. However, these prior schemes have largely proven inadequate. Typically, sharing of multimedia control resources has been based upon manual selections entered by a user. For example, a user has manually selected a device with which a multimedia control resource is used. Such manual selection places an increased burden upon the user. Further, incorrect selection may cause the controller to operate in an undesired manner. For example, an unsophisticated user, or a user unfamiliar with the particular controller and the devices coupled thereto, may incorrectly select a device, leading to unexpected results and frustration.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method that allows for more efficient utilization of multimedia control resources.